Booldline
by NaLu y SasuSaku
Summary: Leia Gobifar y Orión Rabastán Black son separados por la trágica y temprana muerte de la joven a manos de un hombre lobo en 1861, un siglo después vuelven a encontrarse como Ariadna Stacy Gobifar y Sirius Orión Black. Cien años de pasión en el cuerpo de dos jóvenes con muchas hormonas no es una buena combinación.


_"Ahí donde Dios tiene un templo, el demonio levanta una capilla". -Robert Burton_

* * *

Tessa observaba como su esposo junto con Eduardus Black discutían acaloradamente, en la ultimas semanas lo único que Tessa se creía capas de hacer era observar, callar y observar, su pequeña, su dulce niña había muerto por culpa de un horrible hombre lobo y dejando al matrimonio Godifar sin su única hija mujer, destrozados y totalmente tristes por una muerte a la temprana edad de dieciséis años. Tessa no veía por ningún lado a su hijo, el ahora heredero de la casa sangre pura de los Godifar, suponía que debía estar en su habitación, aun afligido por no haber podido salvar a su hermana mayor de ese monstruo.

Un grito interrumpió sus pensamientos y la devolvió a la realidad.

-¡Teníamos un trato Godifar, no me importa como pero debes pagarme los galeones que te he dado!

-¿Que quieres que haga? Por si no te habías dado cuenta mi hija ha muerto. El trato no puede ser cumplido.

El maldito trato que el torpe de su marido había arreglado con la familia Black, al cumplir los diecisiete su hija tendría que haberse casado con el primogénito de los Black, su marido, en un estúpido intento por demostrar poder había apostado contra Eduardus Limette Black y desgraciadamente perdido, llevando a su familia a la bancarrota consecuencia de una deuda tan grande que ni siquiera el tesoro de su familia y la de su él juntas pudieron pagar por completo, cuando ya se dieron por vencidos, ofrecieron su casa como parte de un pago final.

Su casa era enorme, espectacular y casi comparable con la de la familia Malfoy, pero esto no evito que el señor Black quisieran venir a ver con sus propios ojos la que seria su nueva propiedad, una mas de las muchas que poseía. Todo el mundo mágico sabia que la casa de los Potter y los Black eran las que mas poder e influencia tenían, después de ellos venían los Malfoy seguidos de cerca por otras casas sangre puras que gracias al buen comercio e intercambio ilegales de objetos prohibidos por el Ministerio de Magia habían llegado a tener una décima parte de lo que poseían los Malfoy. La codicia, la crisis económica, las apuestas y el querer demostrar poder, habían destruido a varias de esas familias.

Algunas de ellas se mantenían creciendo gracias a que tenían un jefe de casa astuto e inteligente que controlaba los ingresos y no respondía a los ataques de la familia Black. El aumento de poder que ganaban les molestaba por lo que engañaban a las familias y les sacaban todo el dinero para hacerse con el, por suerte, la casa de los Potter buscaron aliados entre las pequeñas familias y logrando tratos burocráticos habían ayudado a la mayoría de las familias, Tessa realmente se arrepentía el no haber confiado en ellos.

Cuando Black visitó su mansión trajo consigo a su primogénito, un joven de diez años que empezaría Howarts el año entrante, su pequeña Leia había pasado la tarde junto a él, mostrándose atenta y cariñosa como solo ella podía serlo.

El joven se había enamorado perdidamente de ella, no le importaba que fuera dos años mas pequeña que él, la quería, la quería desesperadamente y así se lo hizo saber a su padre.

Eduardus Black podía ser muchas cosas, a Tessa se le ocurría millones de sobrenombres horribles que lo describen detalladamente. Pero por fortuna o desgraciadamente era de una familia muy unida, cuando su único hijo le pidió que no le sacaran la casa a su amada su padre se vio en un aprieto, la codicia y el honor luchaban contra el amor por su hijo. Luego de algunas semanas en donde el matrimonio Gobifar no había recibido noticias suyas, una tarde cualquiera el señor Black apareció frente a su hogar exigiendo la mano de su hija.

Tessa se había negado, lucho fuertemente contra las opiniones y exigencias de su esposo y el señor Black, no iban a hacerle cambiar de opinión, aun si ella tendría que vender su cuerpo para pagar la maldita deuda de su marido no condenaría a su pequeña a un matrimonio arreglado, ella estaba en uno y por mas que soportara a su marido la verdad era que nunca llegaría a amarlo de verdad. Pero su pequeña, su dulce Leia al cumplir los trece volvió de Hogwarts en vacaciones, pidiéndole que aceptara el trato con los Black, se había enamorado de Orión Rastabán Black, el hijo de Eduardus, en su tiempo en Hogwarts.

Tessa se vio atada, su hija le pedía por voluntad propia tener un matrimonio arreglado, nada podía hacer para detener esa unión.

-¿No podríamos arreglar un matrimonio entre mi hijo y la joven Misapinoa?

-Mi sobrina ya tiene un pretendiente elegido para ella y, estoy totalmente seguro, que Jimbo Blishwick es un mago mas competente para ella que el inútil de su hijo. -Al parecer la propuesta de su marido molesto de sobre manera a Eduardus.

La familia Black se dividía en dos, el hijo mayo Licorus Black había decidido compartir su herencia hereditaria que le tocaba por derecho de nacimiento con su hermano Eduardus. Por desgracia solo sintió simpatía con su hermano y dejo fuera de ella a sus hermanas, Hester, Alexia Walkin y Phoebe Black. Quienes eran del agrado de Tessa.

-Quiero que me des a tu hijo.

-¿Disculpe? -Le interrumpió Tessa molesta-. ¿Acaso planea convertir a mi hijo en una especie de elfo domestico?

-Solo quiero hablar con él.

Tessa no creía que fuera buena idea, su hijo aun estaba muy afectado por la muerte de su hermana, el haberlo presenciado sumado el dolor de la perdida lo habían dejado entre dos mundos desconocidos, su mente iba y venia sin razón.

-Mi hijo...

-¡Pet! - Le interrumpió su marido llamando al pequeño elfo que aun podían costear y se negaba a dejarlos-. Por favor llama a Michell, dile que el señor Black quiere hablar con él.

-Enseguida, Amo.

Tessa observo con pánico a su marido, en verdad era tonto, Black era el amo de la manipulación, y su hijo era un blanco fácil.

-¿Se puede saber para que quiere usted hablar con mi hijo?

Black solo le devolvió una sonrisa llena de altanería.

-Veo que es incapaz de controlar a su mujer, Gobifar.

Tessa observo con furia esos ojos negros, estaba segura que reflejaban el alma del propietario, reflejaban soledad, maldad y oscuridad pura. Su marido solo la observaba nervioso, ella no lo amaba, pero el lo hacia profundamente. Sabia que el comentario de el señor Black no era del agrado de Tessa.

-Mi mujer aveces olvida con quien esta hablando -le contesto nervioso, Tessa vio el leve destello de dolor en esos ojos.

-Nada que un par de azotes no solucione.

Michell había elegido ese momento para aparecer junto con Pet, Tessa se lo agradecería mas tarde, no era buena idea hechizar a uno de los jefes de la familia Black en su sala.

-He traído al joven amo como pidió, señor.

-Puedes retirarte, Pet.

Los ojos de Michell veían todo a su alrededor, por un instante se detuvieron sobre un jarrón, jamas parpadeaba, no desde la muerte de Leia.

\- Hola señor Michell, mi nombre es Eduardus Limette Black. -El señor Black le extendió una mano para saludarlo, Michell solo observo la mano, la miro como si no estuviera ahí. Black bajo la mano-. Vengo a hablarte de tu hermana, Leia.

Al oír lo ultimo Tessa observo sorprendida como los ojos de su hijo volvían a tener un tenue brillo, estaba escuchando.

-¿Podrían dejarnos solos? -Pidió Black sin dejar de observar a Michell con una sonrisa que a Tessa solo le provocaba deseos de tomar a su hijo y huir lejos de él.

-Claro, vamos querida.

Una vez en el salón de su marido, Tessa llamo a Pet con rapidez y le pidió que espié la conversación del señor Black con su hijo y que en cuanto terminara volviera hacia ella contándole con detalles que había sucedido.

Pasadas unas dos horas y Pet aun no volvía, Tessa empezaba a desesperarse y la actitud despreocupada de su marido no ayudaba.

-Por Dios, puedes por favor entender en que situación estamos, nuestro hijo esta solo ahí afuera.

-No hay nada que pueda hacer. Le has dicho a Pet que los vigilara, ¿acaso quieres que deje marcas en el suelo dando vueltas una y otra vez por el salón como tu?

Tessa tuvo que tragarse su respuesta, Pet había vuelto.

-Ya han terminado de hablar, ama.

-Y, Michell. ¿Donde esta?

-Cuando el señor Black salio de la casa el joven amo se retiro a su dormitorio.

-¿Como esta? ¿De que hablaron, Pet?

-Pet se escondió muy bien ama -Tessa observaba con desesperación a su elfina, aveces se olvidaba que le gustaba ser reconocida por sus misiones-. Pet escucho que el señor Black le habla a el joven amo de su hermana -Pet soltó un leve sollozo, Tessa tuvo que contenerse para no agarrar de los hombros a la elfina y zarandearla con furia, no era el momento para llorar. Su marido le puso una mano en su hombro.

-¿Que fue exactamente lo que dijeron, Pet? Quiero los detalles.

Pet tomo aire antes de continuar.- El señor Black le dijo al joven amo que su hermana -Tessa no pudo evitar estremecerse ante la mención de su hija.- La joven ama iba a casarse con el joven Orión Rastabán Black cuando cumpliera los diecisiete años, le dijo que el joven Black y la joven ama Leia se habían enamorado profundamente, tanto así que tras la muerte de la joven ama el señorito Black esta muriéndose de angustia.

-Pobre chico. -Tessa en verdad lo sentía, sabia que el chico en verdad había querido a su hija ademas ella había perdido a su verdadero amor por su matrimonio arreglado, comprendía como se debía estar sintiendo. Pet asintió rápidamente en señal de entender aunque Tessa sabia que no lo hacia.

-Le hablo al joven amo Michell sobre la reencarnación, le dijo que los magos que morían injustamente antes de cumplir los veinte quedaban en el limbo, un espacio en donde esperaban a su familia y a todos los que conocían, le dijo que una vez que viera a todos pasar al otro lado ella volvería a la vida, entonces el joven amo pregunto... -Pet apretó con fuerza los labios y una solitaria lagrima resbalo por su rostro.

-Pet... por favor, no te detengas... por favor. -Sentía la mano de su marido bajar por su hombro hasta tomarla de la mano, apretándola con fuerza. Tessa solo quería llorar hasta que se quedara sin lagrimas y luego gritar.

-El joven amo le pregunto si podría renacer junto a su hermana si él se suicidaba antes de que cumpliera los veinte, -Tessa cubrió su boca para evitar sollozar- el señor Black le dijo que solo los que morían injustamente podrían regresar, significaba que morían antes de lo previsto por algún accidente fatal, asesinato, cualquier fuerza que no pudiera manejar el mago en cuestión. Le dijo que el suicidio era algo que el mago elegía, era controlado por el y que si lo hacia ni siquiera vería a su hermana en el limbo. Le dijo al joven amo que tenia que vivir, le dijo que los magos veían como un insulto el que otro mago se suicidara ya que la magia era para unos pocos privilegiados y que al morir la malgastaba.

Eso era extraño, conocía lo suficiente a Black como para saber que no le interesaba si su hijo vivía o si su familia caída en desgracia. Pet continuo:

-El joven amo le pregunto por que le contaba esto a él, y el señor Black le dijo que el joven amo Michell no solo podría ver a su hermana en el limbo unos minutos, le dijo que podía ayudarla y también a su hijo, al joven Orión Rabastán Black, a cumplir con su ultimo deseo. Entonces los ojos del joven amo brillaron, y le pregunto como podría ayudar a su hermana.

La sensación de temor incremento en Tessa, su hijo haría lo que sea por su hermana. Aun si ella ya no estuviera en este mundo.

-El señor Black le mostró un pergamino al joven amo, le explico que el ultimo deseo inconcluso de su hermana era casarse con su hijo, casarse con el heredero de los Black, pero que por culpa de su muerte no podría hacerlo. Le dijo que había una solución a eso, el joven amo le pregunto cual era a lo que el señor Black le respondió que si el firmaba con sangre el documento, la misma sangre que su hermana, ella reviviría con un pequeño vestigio de sus recuerdos. El joven amo le pregunto para que necesitaba su hermana eso si el hijo de los Black estaba vivo y seguramente no renacería ya que era un mago poderoso y muy cuidado por la familia Black como para morir por causa de un accidente antes de los veinte. El señor Black se limito a sonreír, después de un momento dijo que su hijo no había entrado en el árbol familiar de los Black por que era un bastardo que él tuvo gracias a un encuentro de una sola noche con la madre del chico, su la matriarca de los Black no quiso ponerlo en el árbol genealógico por lo que si el hechizo se realiza correctamente quien tenga solo un poco de sangre Black en el puede que sea en quien reencarne su hijo.

Tessa no entendía a que árbol se refería Eduardus y tampoco veía relación posible con la sangre y reencarnación de su hijo Orión, pero pedirle sangre a su hijo... Eso lo entendía muy bien.

-Pet, ¿Michell firmo el documento?

-Si, ama.

Tessa se dejo caer pesadamente sobre el sillón mas cercano que tenia. Ya era demasiado tarde, un contrato de sangre bien hecho podía durar siglos.

-Pet, quiero que me sigas contando mas detalles -Le pidió su marido a la pobre elfina.

-¿De que sirve? -Le espeto molesta Tessa.- Michell ya a firmado, no podemos hacer nada.

-Eso no lo sabemos hasta saber que es lo que firmo. Pet, por favor.

-El joven amo y Pet aun no sabían a que se refería el señor Black, Pet se sentía confusa y al parecer el amo Michell también. y se lo hizo saber al señor Black. Él explico que el documento que firmaría el joven Michell era para arreglar un matrimonio con la familia Black, uno eterno, que tuviera valides hasta lo que durara la sangre Gobifar en este mundo. Entonces, en algún momento en el futuro, nacería quien seria su hermana, la joven Leia, renacería dentro de un bebe que quizás sea totalmente diferente a como era la joven ama pero que aun así conservaría todos sus recuerdos y nacería un bebe en la familia Black al mismo tiempo, que tendría los recuerdos de su hijo.

El joven amo le pregunto si había una posibilidad de que su querida hermana reviviera en el cuerpo de, si es posible, su hija a lo que el señor Black le informo que no podría suceder, ya que al ser la sobrina de la joven ama, era demasiado directo, tendría que ser quizás alguna nieta de el joven amo, pero era solo una suposición. El amo no se veía convencido en firmar, pero el señor Black le dijo que era una lastima la muerte de la joven ama Leia, tan joven, con muchos sueños y objetivos dijo, una lastima que no hubiera nadie que pudiera protegerla en el momento del ataque.

Pet quiso intervenir, amo. El joven amo Michell parecía estar sufriendo, pero el señor Black continuo hablando hasta que el joven amo firmo el documento con lagrimas en los ojos. Cuando el señor Black se estaba retirando, le dijo al amo que había hecho bien, su hermana seguramente se lo agradecería.

-Ese maldito desgraciado. Jugar de ese modo con mis hijos. -Tessa se sorprendió, su marido no insultaba, jamás pero ella también tenia ganas de hacerlo en estos momentos.- Pet, escucha atentamente mis ordenes, ¿esta bien? Quiero que cuides a Michell aun después de nuestra muerte, me refiero a la mía y a la de mi esposa. Quiero que continúes en esta familia hasta que mueras y luego entrenes a tu hijo para que siga a mi familia.

-Pero amo...

-¡Escucha hasta el final, Pet! -Le reprendió molesto.- No me importa si te dejan ser libre mas adelante, tendrás que seguir cumpliendo este trato, por favor.

-Pet, esta no es una orden. -Su marido la miro molesto, pero Tessa entendía que Pet se vería en la obligación de tener un hijo costase lo que costase si se lo pedía como favor y no como orden.- Debemos no solo proteger a nuestros hijos, nuestros nietos corren peligro, si existe la mas mínima posibilidad de que mi hijo tenga una niña como hija debemos protegerla. Y si no es ella seguir el rastro de sangre Godifar y supervisar a las mujeres que nacen con nuestra sangre.

-Pet, te lo suplicamos. Cuida de nuestra familia, vela en las sombras por ella. Por Leia.

La elfina parecía nerviosa y orgullosa por tan importante misión encomendada de por vida.- Pet, lo hará. Pet velara por siempre a la familia Godifar.

Tessa pudo respirar de nuevo, no podía hacer nada contra el contrato, era de sangre y conociendo a Black, sin margen de errores. Pero al menos con Pet, sus niñas, las sucesoras de tan estúpida imprudencia de quien algún día seria su tatara-tatara abuelo sabrían lo que sucedería, lo sabrían ellas y sus madres. Lo sabría Leia, por que Tessa al igual que Black sabia que su hija volvería a vivir. Ella se lo merecía.


End file.
